Trasnochar
by pokochou
Summary: A psychotic laughter echoed through the shady bar, coming from the far corner of it. It was, as usual, the same blue-haired man surrounded by some pretty hot chicks, drinking all the beer he could find from the whole bar and beyond. Mature, GrimmUlqui
1. Madman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the character featured in this story; all credits go to Tite Kubo.**

**This is a BL (man/man) fanfiction so if you don't like it you may want to go somewhere else now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Madman**

**A psychotic laughter echoed through the shady bar, coming from the far corner of it. It was, as usual, the same blue-haired man surrounded by some pretty hot chicks, drinking all the beer he could find from the whole bar and beyond.**

**He visited this place very often, so did Ulquiorra, who was now sitting on the bar, gulping down the rest of his sake. A deep sigh escaped his lungs and he turned around to take another look at the rampage of the previously mentioned blue-haired guy.**

As told, the loud man sitting there surrounded by women had cerulean blue hair (dyed I wonder), which made a nice pair with his cyan orbs. Moreover he also had **always** this sadistic-maniac grin, which showed his nicely sharp canines, placed on his face and eyes that looked like he was totally insane. Those eyes totally freaked me out somehow every single time I saw them, even if he didn't look at me, it was enough to just see them from far away.

I never understood how those chick around him didn't find it disturbing but I guess they were after something else than looking in his eyes. He had, after all, a muscular and manly body shape and he was tall as well. Really handsome guy, mind you.  
I didn't actually know anything about him but I had seen him almost every time when I visited this bar. (I wonder that did he even have a job since all he seemed to do is hang around here…)  
He easily caught attention with his looks, not to mention about his loud voice and actions.  
Every female around had delivered themselves to mill around him like he was the only man in the whole world. I didn't quite understand that, yes yes he was attractive but still.

Szayel sitting next to me gulped his drink same colored as his hair and yawned, expressing his frustration in the situation.  
"Damn that guy, taking all the babes to himself" He complained and ordered another drink.  
"Since when were you into ladies?" I asked with a low voice, almost inaudible in the yelling and squealing coming from the dark corner far on the other side of the wide room.  
"Fuck you", Szayel finished his drink with one gulp and ordered more. I always liked to pick him to be gay since he had that oh-so-manly pink hair.

I actually wasn't the most social guy in the world (I was usually more like the most unsocial guy in the world, in exception times when I had alcohol, then I was almost sociable) but I found Szayel as an interesting fellow (who was fun to tease) so I actually spoke quite lot when I was around him.

As I looked around I noted, that in the whole damn bar there was only one girl that wasn't getting all crazy over the guy, whose name I now heard to be Grimmjow (as it escaped from some ditsy girl's painted lips over there.)

It kind of caught my interest and I took a closer look to the only girl who skipped that Grimmjow-guys 'charm.' I was surprised to see that the girl wasn't ugly or any kind of weird looking person, she had kind of long orange-reddish hair and a fairly pretty face, not to mention the size of her breasts (not that I looked at them specially) and she got some attentions from the left-alone guys in the bar.  
She seemed to be a little clumsy or stupid somehow, I took my time to observe her a bit….(after all that was what I did when I came to a bar… I observed and studied people. It was my drinking-entertainment.)  
She was something I could keep my eye on for a while now, it was interesting to see, how there were dozens of guys trying their luck on her but she refused everyone kindly.

'_She must have a boyfriend already'_, I wondered and ordered more sake from the bartender.  
My curiosity won and I moved couple chairs closer to her and opened my mouth:  
"Why are you the only one not going after him?" I asked and she almost got frightened, since she hadn't seen or heard me getting closer to her.  
"Ah… Um, I'm not into guys like him" She replied and blushed slightly. "Is that so?" I continued, wishing to get even some kind of entertainment out of this.  
"I honestly can't understand how they can get all over that guy! I mean he's just a loud show-off." She continued a bit more boldly than before and emptied his glass, as well as I did to mine.

"Can I offer you one?" I asked politely, my intention was to get rid of the boredom of watching the bluehairedgrimmjowguy and I sincerely hoped she wouldn't think that I was hitting her and I told her that too. She accepted my offer gladly and seemed to get a bit delighted about it; I saw the blush and the faint smile -combination forming on her face, even though she tried to hide it by looking down.

She was sort of, how should I say it, charming I guess and we had quire pleasant conversation (thanks to the fact that I really had drank quite amount of sake, I was talking like normal people would…or at least close to a normal person.)

I didn't even notice that the earlier squeals and animal-like growls for more drinks had moved closer to our location.  
"Hey there", a playful purr reached my ear, coming from a mouth too close to my ear; I could smell the liquor inside it. I snapped around and in front of me (far too close) the familiar blue hair stood with his usual expression of sadistic joy painted all over his face. He was taller than I had imagined by seeing him sitting… '_about 20 centimeters taller than I am'_, I thought.  
The way he acted made me feel like he was hitting on me… Ugh.

I couldn't grasp a proper answer from my throat so I mumbled something and turned around to pass another order to the bartender. It seemed to tick Grimmjow off for some reason.  
"Yo! I'm talking to you!" He shouted and I shot him whit the coldest glare I could make in this state of mind, which seemed to be enough for him. He froze into one place for a second and then moved on to say his greetings to the non-interested girl too. She passed his purrs now too.

Fuck, did that annoy him again.

I got my god knows if it was already 20th cup of sake (I got messed up in my counting because of the stuff itself) and I finished it again in an instant.

Grimmjow and his harem had moved away from us again, because of both of us ignored him… It actually wasn't quite clever to ignore him; it only made him try harder after a while. And of course, it pissed the hell out of him.

"Hey… um, what's your name?" She suddenly asked me, catching me kinda off-guard.  
"Ulquiorra" I mumbled, I honestly was a tiny bit embarrassed. Nobody ever asked me my name, neither talked to me

"Ah that sounds foreign, much cooler than mine!" She laughed; it forced my mouth twitch up a bit into a tiny smile.

"My name is Orihime", she continued and blushed a little, this was like a perfect shojo-manga scenery and it was creepy to face something like that in real every-day life.

I saw Szayel still drinking in the same place, whining to Nnoitra accompanying him now (he complained about my sudden disappearance, I suppose) and I saw that Tesla had arrived too.

I was just about to ask Orihime if I could introduce her to them as well but my speaking was stopped even before it began when I started to feel overly dizzy, the sake seemed to take it's full effect now.

The next thing I saw was Grimmjow standing in front of me again. My head was totally messed up now and I didn't even quite realize who he was or why he was here. He said something but I didn't catch it and just nodded my head or something.

Blurriness became worse and worse and I only recall myself saying something to someone in someplace I can't remember. I don't remember when I fell asleep.


	2. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Bleach nor any of the characters featured in the story. All credits go to Tite Kubo.**

**This story is BL (man/man) fanfiction. If you don't like it you may want to go somewhere else now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coffee**

A tremendous headache struck in my head way too early in the morning, waking me up to curse the goddamn pain that vagued from muscular pain to bone-deep.  
The sunlight sneaked through the curtains to dance on my pale face, making my eyes and head throb lethally.

"Aw fuck", I cursed and sat up wobbly. I rubbed my temples and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the over lighted room… My room was never this bright…

Sudden realization hit me.

This wasn't my apartment…

I lifted the covers, intending to get up, but I stopped halfway when I realized that I was completely naked. Fuck, I had no idea what I had done last night or where I was right now. I sank my face in my palms, trying my best to calm down and recall _**anything**_ of the events occurred last night.  
I had been at old man Barragan's bar on the evening… I drank a **lot **and met that Orihime girl… Could this be her house? I rose my head again, twitching from the pain it caused.

Fuck I hate hangovers.

I stumbled out of the large bed and looked for my clothes from the floor.  
The way they were just tossed all over the floor made it pretty clear that I hadn't been here just to sleep… The bed was pretty messed up too. I felt a slight blush climb on my usually so pale cheeks.

I pulled my boxers and jeans on, failing to find my shirt, and headed out of the room to explore the house.

'_Need to get something for this fucking pain_', I thought and walked through the living room, finding the kitchen from the next room. The house was medium sized and pretty clean but it didn't seem like a girl's place at all. That worried me a lot. I searched through a couple of cabinets and from the last one I finally found some painkillers. I helped myself for a glass of water and two pills, that I supposed to be enough.

Now that it had been taken care of, I set my thoughts back into thinking of the reasons why I ended up here.

I now remembered Orihime leaving earlier than I did and leaving me a piece of paper with a soft smile.  
Couldn't be her place after all… I stuffed my hands in my pockets, looking for the paper piece she had left. Found it.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

_**03 3XX2 2323**_

Inoue… Her phone number, I supposed. Did I ask for it yesterday? I felt that my cell phone was safe in my pocket too, luckily. It would've been the final stitch f it had been stolen or lost. I typed and saved the number from the piece of paper and tossed it back to the pocket.

There wasn't anybody else in the whole house, I noted when I walked around it… Somebody had taken a shower though (A wet towel and some water on the floor as a proof.)

Then I headed back to the bedroom to find the rest of my clothes. My shirt was on the farthest corner, as a small lump. I pulled it on and also found my socks and belt and also my wallet was lying there next to them.

No money had been taken, neither my credit card. Another pleasant surprise.

I sat on the bed to pull my socks on and paid attention that the bed was quite creaky even under my not so heavy weight. It embarrassed me to think how it would sound in 'those' actions… Hope there wasn't any neighbors around.  
I now also noticed that the room had kind of manly scent in it, something like aftershave.  
I inhaled it and it unlocked some of the hidden memories of last night from my still throbbing head.

_/A lithe and rough, almost like cat's tongue tangled into mine, exploring the depths of my mouth. The mixture of liquor and cigarette. I felt hands wandering around on my body. Another one then tangling into my inky black hair and pulling gently to tilt my head backwards. As my neck was exposed, he used the opportunity and moved to bite and suck the sensitive skin on it. He bit harshly once, forcing a whimper from my throat. My eyes were loosing slightly focus when his fingernails ran down my spine, scratching lightly…/_

The blushing returned now. The mysterious person was a **he **and not she after all… Ohh fuck.

I pulled my jacket on and headed towards the door. The drugs had now finally taken effect, so the headache was loosing it's grip now getting replaced by hundreds of thoughts running wildly everywhere and above.  
I swore to myself many times that I'd never drink again… But I knew I'd drink probably already tonight to sulk this shit over. As I turned the doorknob, I felt another flashback striking again.  
It had been pretty passionate already when we had entered the apartment. I remembered getting stripped off my coat and kicking my shoes off, both hurrying to get towards the bedroom and its creaky bed.

I shook my head and stepped outside into the fresh air.

* * *

I took a tiny sip of the coffee I had ordered and glanced out of the large window, which filled almost the entire wall.  
I admitted that I really liked this café.

It was always peaceful and the aroma of coffee filled the whole room. Not to mention that the coffee was the best in town. Actually I only came here when I had something on my mind and if I was over-stressed. What I felt now, was probably both of those.  
And I had and really unpleasant idea of that who the man could've been but I wanted to deny it as much as I could.  
'_I should stop going to Barragan's and find another bar…_' I thought.

Out of your sight, out of your mind, right?

My daydreaming got interrupted when my cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket, informing me of a new message.  
It was from Orihime… When did I give her my number?

HI!

Thought I'd try if I got the right number~

This is Ulquiorra, right?

~Orihime

I typed a short answer to her, confirming that she got the right number and placed the phone on the table.

I lifted the cup again on my lips and inhaled the bitter aroma of coffee deeply. It calmed me down. It swirled in my head, making its magic tricks and almost made me forget all the shitty things and the fucked-up thoughts inside my head. If drugs I took earlier wouldn't have been still in effect I would have had a hell of a migraine then just because of thinking too much.

I still kept telling myself that I was wrong in my assumptions.

Another message arriver with a series of vibrations.

Good I got the right number.

I don't have work today do you?

If you don't, how 'bout some

Coffee with me ?

~Orihime

I agreed, she might have still memories of yesterday and she could tell me something that would clear up things a bit. Of course, she had to come to me since I was already having some coffee here.  
I hoped that she just wouldn't consider this as a date or something.

It took her about five minutes to arrive finally and she was even more lively and cheerful than yesterday. "Hello!~" She greeted me with a smile and sat opposite to me. "is this a good place? I've never been here before", she asked me and fixed her eyes into the menu filled with delicious-looking cakes. "This is the best café in town in my opinion", I replied and took a sip of my already cooled up coffee. She ordered an ice-tea and some strange-looking cheesecake with strawberry on top of it.

"So, how long were you still out last night? I left before you, didn't I?" She asked and took a spoonful of the coating.

"Can't remember", I answered coldly, I was supposed to ask that from her.

She seemed to feel a little uneasy because I was so cold now. This was me without alcohol. And compared to last night, I was like a totally different person.

"Do you remember everything?" I broke the growing silence.

"Ah, yes, I didn't drink so much anyway", she laughed.

"You.. Drank twice as much as I did…" I added with a hint of disbelief in my voice.

"I did?" She laughed now even more. That girl sure had some head for alcohol. I wondered if she had been working as a hostess or something.

"Who was I with when you left?" I questioned. I needed to know more.

She thought about it for a while.

"Umm… I'm not sure but I think I saw you with the blue-haired loud guy when I was leaving", she tried to recall.

Fuck.

It wasn't him. Definitely wasn't him.  
But could I be sure about it? But I only were with him at the bar, it didn't mean that he was the one I slept with, did it?

"Is something wrong?" Orihime looked at me with worried face. That girl had some good eyes to notice the heaviness in my eyes. Normal people would see nothing in them. "No…I'm fine" I convinced and finished the coffee.

"I'm fine", repeated, falling back into my thoughts. (yeah I know that wasn't suspicious at all.)

I kept chatting with her for a while (well it wasn't much of a chat, you know me) and when she had finished her tea and cake we both left to different directions and the migraine hit back now, hard.

Oh god I want to go to home and sleep for a decade or two.


	3. Good night

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Bleach nor any of the characters featured in the story. All credits go to Tite Kubo.**

**This story is BL (man/man) fanfiction. In case you don't like it, you may want to go somewhere else now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good night**

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. Every fucking time I closed my tired eyes all I could see were my blurry flashbacks of yesterday and I didn't want to see them. I stayed awake, lying in my bed for over two hours before I gave up.

I had no other option than to go outside and to find out the truth by myself.

* * *

I took my usual seat in front of the bar and ordered a coffee, I had made an agreement with myself not to drink anything with alcohol today, plus I needed some caffeine to keep my eyes open and in focus. Even I got affected by the lack of sleep.

I had immediately noticed that Grimmjow wasn't at his usual spot, for the first time ever.

'_Fuck, just today when I would've actually needed him to be here'_, I though with anxiety and exhaled deeply. No answers now , I guess.

Just when I lifted the cup I heard a familiar voice approaching the bar's door. '_So he did come after all.' _I put the cup down and turned my head a little, just enough to see the door in the corner of my eye and as it opened, I confirmed the visitor to be indeed Grimmjow. I wasn't sure that should I be delighted or distressed, because the very moment I saw him, my stomach flipped around in _fear_ and I felt like I wanted to run away right at the very second. He didn't seem to notice me yet… it was now time to make a decide. Either a. run away and leave the thing be, or b. go to him and ask what happened.

At the moment, the a. seemed like a really tempting opportunity…

"Hey"

I shuddered in shock, I hadn't notice him getting so close to me all of sudden, his breath was once again hovering over my ear (which, mind you, brought some unpleasant memories back.)

"What do you want?" I inquired with as neutral tone as I could make up in the state of mind that I was thrown in.

"Eh? Wut's with that tone now?" He grinned and when I raised my gaze up to his face, the usual grin twisted into something so perverted and sadistic that it was scaring me even more.

Everything in him shouted: '_ya were great last night_', and it made me feel sick once again.

I would've done almost anything to peel that expression off of his face.

"Coffee? No sake today? Ya were completely in love with it yesterday…" I twitched at that comment. Should I ask him now? His actions made it quite clear but… I needed confirmation to my theory.

"So… ya remember anything 'bout yesterday?" He asked with curiosity.

I though of not answering but he glared at me so intensely that it was unbearable and I gave in.

"Something…blurry", I avoided any eye-contact with him by lifting the cup up again.

"Oh…" He seemed a sort of disappointed now; I was actually surprised by that. Even more when he turned to face the bartender and sighed. He ordered some blue drink with funny straw and double vodka, remembering to return his grin to its usual place then.

"So… Do you remember me?" He seemed almost pitiable now with that tone, if I would've looked at his face, that would've sounded completely different but now when I wasn't facing him… It was almost like he really would've wanted me to remember him and the events occurred yesterday.

"Something", I didn't want to expose too much of my thoughts… Maybe he'd just let this slide and we'd both continue living our lives happily ever after. The end, right?

All of sudden he grinned widely. "You don't…" Our eyes locked up "…Remember…" Deep cyan against the cold jade "…That I fucked you?" He surely saw my eyes widen.  
He leaned forward, too close, his lips just almost touching mine. "…Ulqui?" He whispered, almost laughing to my shock and his scent hit me along with thousands of tiny flickers of moments.  
I felt the heat again. His fingertips wandering around my bare chest, his chaste kisses and the ecstasy were making me light-headed again. It was fucking driving me insane.

"S-stop this", I pushed him away and stood up. It was all too much for my head to handle at the moment.

I didn't look at his face, I turned away to hide my own embarrassment and took one step away from him.

"You're not running", his hand was grasping my wrist.

"Let go", he only held tighter.

The usual pile of women was already forming around him, all gasping to the scene we were making. I heard countless of whispers and felt envying and furious glares on the back of my neck.

"This is embarrassing, look, I don't know you, I haven't fucked you, end of story", my cold voice sliced his grin and once again my eyes grew to resemble something as dead as a stone.

I heard him grit his teeth and then he let go with a sad sound that more like resembled the noise you get from a puppy that you just kicked several times.

"Don't think that this is over" was his last phrase before the women took the golden opportunity to fill the gap between me and him.

As soon as the circle of squirming horny girls had blocked his way to me, I ran.

I didn't stop until I was home and safe inside my own bedroom.  
I fell on the covers and cursed before shutting my brain down and closing my eyes.

Once again, though, all I could see was him.  
I saw everything clearly now, I felt him clearly now.

And, unlike before, it started to feel kind of _nice_… He had been good, no, _great _and I had enjoyed it, there's no denying it now. The more I thought about it, the more I started to develop another feeling inside. When I ignored the fear, rage and uneasiness I felt towards him I felt…

The thirst for more.  
_Lust_ towards _him_.

I replayed the scenes in my mind over and over and over and over again. Every flicker of a moment I remembered. Over and over again.  
My boxers had grown unpleasantly tight all of sudden. I sat up and shook my head to get it working properly again and the denial-state hit on. No. I'm not going to fall for that guy. I haven't fallen for that guy…

There's just no fucking way that could happen.

I grabbed my jacket and hit the road. I might as well go to some another bar since there's no way to sleep now and I wanted to get drunk now. I wanted to chase the picture of him away from my head right now.

I met up with Szayel, Tesla and Nnoitra at the Barragan's. (They insisted going there no matter what I tried to tell them as an excuse.) Grimmjow had taken his usual seat and I chose a place that was out of his vision so that I could relax.  
Szayel was already completely drunk and trying to hit on anyone who walked by him.  
Tesla was really quiet as always, only here to take care of Nnoitra, who was almost as drunk as Szayel.  
I chuckled just a little when Szayel was hitting on a guy sitting next to him… and he seemed to succeed in it pretty well too. Told you he's into guys.

"Lookie, lookie who was right?" Nnoitra laughed "Pinky-chan is a faggot after all" (Don't ask me why Nnoitra gave him this nickname) He pointed at Szayel and laughed again loudly. Szayel and his new friend didn't hear him, they seemed to ignore the rest of the world completely.

I ordered sake after sake, not paying any attention to anyone anymore, my only goal to get so fucked-up that it was impossible to think about _anything._ Tesla threw me a worrying look and asked me to stop already, I didn't listen. He asked again after a while, failing to get his point into my head again.  
He seemed to notice the uneasiness written all over my face and he did ask about it too, I didn't answer. My head felt like it would explode any given moment if I didn't fill it up with alcohol.

Everything else was less important now.

I leaned forward on the table and closed my eyes. A smile crept on the corners of my mouth; everything was feeling so stable now. Everything around me was twisting and turning but it didn't concern me anymore. I was in my own little bubble and there was no way to break it.  
I heard Tesla say something about going home, I saw Szayel kiss that earlier friend of his and leave with him.  
Then again, they were outside my thoughts and I felt reaaally sleepy.


	4. Despertar

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Bleach nor any of the character featured in the story. All credits go to Tite Kubo.**

**This story is BL (man/man) fanfiction. In case you don't like it you may want to go somewhere else now.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Despertar**

Again I woke up somewhere I shouldn't have.

It wasn't bed this time, a couch, and I had my boxers and jeans on (My shirt and jacket had been stripped off so I could sleep, I suppose.) I already knew whose place I was at… _again._ The owner, meaning _Grimmjow_ seemed to be fixing up some coffee in the kitchen. I yawned and then cursed the bit too familiar pain striking again in waves.  
I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I stopped for a second to look at Grimmjow, quiet Grimmjow with casual clothing, hair not put up and not surrounded by women. Almost freaky when I had only seen him in his bar character.

Now when I looked at him, he didn't seem so frightening… The uneasiness that I felt around him wasn't gone but it wasn't so strong anymore.

"Good morning sunshine " He purred with a mocking tone as I passed him and took the pills I needed from the cabinet. "You're way too loud", I growled and flushed the pills down my throat with cold water. I noted Grimmjow's surprisement of that I seemed to know his place as well as my own.  
"Hey, I've woken up here with a hangover before too, remember?" I hissed and went back to the living room; there was a slight bit of grudge felt in my voice. Grimmjow chuckled: "You're quite a screamer, at least when you're drunk"

I twitched from the spike of embarrassment.

"Fuck you", I hissed and lied down on the couch. The fucker just had to remind me of _that_ again.

"Don't worry, last night you were just sleeping soundly"

"Mind telling me 'bout the night before?" I inquired coldly.

"You're saying you don't remember?"

"…"

I did remember… but I decided that it was better not to let him know that.

"So you do after all?" There was a little bit of hopefulness in his tone.

I didn't answer.

"Want me to remind ya?" He purred teasingly and sat on the couch next to the one I was lying on.

"No need, thank you" I stated, my usual cold and calculative self seemed to be returning from its hideout finally.

"Ya sure? Ya seemed to enjoy it pretty much" He grinned perversely.

"I disagree" My uneasiness was now growing but I felt somehow excited by the tone of his voice. I stood up quickly but so did he, blocking my way. Too close.

I felt too messed up again.

"Ya can't know for sure but I do" He whispered with low voice, it sounded goddamn tempting.

"I…don't trust you"

He leaned forward; I felt his hot breathing on my neck.

"Ya like me too don'tcha"

"No…I don't know you" I panted. This wasn't fucking fair.

"Neither do I" He laughed.

"Stop fooling ar-Ah!" He bit down on the delicate skin and I let out a yell. I hadn't seen it coming.

"Stop lying"

"…"

His scent was filling my lungs and head, making it flip even more badly than any alcohol could've.

Not this feeling again… fuck…

"Just give up" He breathed into my ear and something inside me snapped. The earlier feeling of lust, need for more, need for him took over. And I fell into the depths of it.

I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes halfway, making a desperate and pained face.

"Fuck"

I snapped my arms around him and reached out for his lips, I didn't dare to actually kiss him, but he took care of that and connected our lips.

I gave up.

He took the lead and placed his palms on my hips, running then his fingertips up my back to grab the raven hair.

I granted him the entrance to my mouth and pulled him closer still. The heat that I only felt earlier was alive now, consuming me completely, drowning every bit of my mind.

"That's more like it", he broke the kiss and grinned. I ignored his talking and instead kissed him again, telling him not to speak but to do something instead. I got my point through to him and his hands found their way now to pull his own t-shirt off. I backed off for a sec to take a proper look at his figure.

As I had thought, his chest was muscular and tanned, his abs were nicely worked out too… but there was this icky scar running down the whole thing, ruining the perfectness. I ran my soft fingertips down it and looked up to his eyes with a question in my mind.

"Accident, nothing important", he answered the unspoken question with a low voice, as if there was something he didn't want to recall from it. I made a note to myself to ask about it some other time.

He seemed to get irritated by the silent break there was and he grabbed me again, leading me towards his bedroom and to its embarrassing creaky bed.

He spilled me on it carefully and crawled on top of me, already working on to unzip my jeans.

I began to resist a little… I still didn't trust him completely. It was hard to me to trust _anybody _at all.

"You're not running now", he hissed through his teeth. He sure was still mad from that earlier run of mine. I grit my teeth.

"What? You gonna rape me?" I laughed with a bit of worry in the back of my mind.

'_He would do that, if it came down to it…'_

But somehow he seemed to get insulted by this comment; I saw that flicker in his eyes. For once, he chose not to open his mouth anymore except to silence me too by kissing me.

His body contacting with mine again, the heat making it all melt together and blur the edges completely. He now succeeded in taking my jeans off, even though I put up a little resistant. It was embarrassing somehow, all of this was… I had never been with a man, barely a couple of times with a woman. And it was a pretty heavy burden for my pride to be the taking one.

"Can you just swallow the fucking pride this once… I can't stop now anymore" He panted a whisper on my neck; he seemed to know what I was just thinking. I glanced down to the cyan orbs for a second; they were fiercely flaming with only and only lust. _Towards_ _me_.

I nodded and he threw me a grin.

Again now he managed to send dozens of shivers down my spine when he nibbled my earlobe, sucked my neck and placed small kisses here and there. And on my chest, at the point where the collarbones meet, he found a really special spot to lick. I hadn't known that I had a place like that in my body, the moment his lithe catlike tongue rubbed it, my back arched and I inhaled deeply. The bed made a pained creak from this sudden movement and I tried to stay still. It was hard, 'cause to be honest, it felt fucking great. His lips curled into a pleased smile from seeing me gain such a pleasure from his actions.  
His hand was sneaking its way now between us, inside my boxers to greet the little fella crying for attention.  
A bit too loud moan escaped from my throat as his fingertips contacted with my throbbing member.  
He grabbed it and caressed it gently, I raised my palms to cover my mouth, I was embarrassed to let out the screams forming in my throat.

"I want to hear you", he purred, his tongue was circling down my stomach, lining the slightly visible muscles.

I disobeyed his request and kept holding back with all my strength and he seemed to take it as a challenge. He pulled my boxers down completely and I kicked them off by reflex. "I told you not to hold back", he muttered and lifted himself up to face me again and to kiss me sort of fiercely. His probing and massaging fingers… they felt fucking good and I let out a little moan inside his mouth.  
He removed his pants too now with hurry. I felt one finger enter me, make way for another one and then the real thing. It hurt like hell.

"Let me hear more of it" and a gentle push. I whimpered by the flinch of pain.

A little louder but still hushed moan. Bit by bit it started to feel good.

"All of it"

I tangled my slender fingers in his electric blue hair, some parts of it sticky with sweat, and grasped it tightly. "G-Grimmjow" I panted and actually felt the shudder that ran through him, raising his skin on goose pimples. Excitement was written all over his wildly flaming blue orbs. "Again", He commanded and sent another wave of pain through me, I was a virgin by the ass after all.  
I granted his request and moaned his name again, and again, a bit louder each time. Every single time he heard it, his eyes lost their focus slightly and he grinned more insanely than I had ever seen him. Now, though, it wasn't frightening. More likely fucking sexy.  
I was still holding him in my arms, one hand still on the back of his neck, clinging to the strands of hair. He kept his face on my neck so I could hear his every moan, gasp and whisper.

"Ulquiorra", He finally sharply inhaled and pushed me to the edge and over the limit.

He seemed to be disappointed in me coming before he did but I didn't pay another thought to it since he came just afterwards too. I didn't like the mess the sex left behind.  
I slumped on the bed and slowly faded back from the afterglow. I saw him lay down next to me, still grinning like a complete nut-head. Maybe he was indeed one.

'_Man, what a fucked-up guy I've ended up with…'_


	5. Blue Panther

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Bleach nor any of the characters featured in the story. All credits go to Tite Kubo.**

**This story is BL (man/man) fanfiction. In case you don't like it you may want to go somewhere else now.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blue Panther**

Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked sever times to adjust to the sudden flood of sunlight reaching through the windows. I smelled something familiar… ah yes, Grimmjow. Though, it seemed that, in my sleep I had snuggled to his side and now I backed away with a light blush. When I moved away, he muttered something in his sleep and turned his back to me. Just now I noticed the tattoo on his lower back, big gothic number six. I wondered if it held some special meaning in it.

'_The number of the girlfriends he has had in the same time?'_

'_The number of hours he takes to style his hair like that' _(I was still a bit amazed that he could keep his hair the same style all the way through day… It was like telling the whole gravity thing to fuck off.)

'_Some number they give in some nut-house to their patients?'_

'…_or the number of the nut-houses he has escaped from?'_

I chuckled just a little. That would be Grimmjow.

"What are ya laughing at?"

I jumped up from surprisement, I was so in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that he had been staring at me for quite a time now.

"Nothing in particular", I lied, sat up fully and whimpered a bit on the slight wave of pain striking again… This time it wasn't my head.

"C'mon tell me", he pled and shat a laughing grin on the whimper I gave out. I wonder how he actually even heard it. "It was nothing", I hissed to him, displeased that he had just mocked me.

"Aww…" He yawned with a disappointed tone and got up from the bed, pulling some boxers and baggy and worn-out jeans on, then heading towards the kitchen. I followed his example, just that I flinched every time my back got into a certain angle or I had to sit down to pull some socks on.

I heard some whistling coming from the kitchen.

'_Happy after getting a fuck, eh?'_ I though and my mouth twitched a bit, forming something like a little smile, while a walked past him.

I felt his glare drill holes to the back of my neck.

"What is it? " I inquired after he had glared long enough to make it clear that he wanted to ask something.

"Did you smile just now?"

I could've been insulted by that over surprised tone of his voice, just if I hadn't known that indeed, I smiled only really rarely. The happiness after fuck had gotten into my head too? Fuck.

I left him with no answer again and went to the bathroom to get a shower.

I was surprised that he didn't even try to join me, I would've expected it. Don't get the wrong idea; I didn't _want_ it to happen. It just would've been something that he'd do.

I came out with a towel hanging on my waist and my hair was dripping still with couple drops of water, even though I tried to dry it. Grimmjow wasn't in my sight.

"I hate when you don't answer my questions", I felt his body just behind me and his voice on my ear.

"Fuck!" I yelled out from surprisement and jumped away from him fast. He's a fucking sneaky cat if he wants to be. He smirked a little. Rarr, the hunting panther caught its prey by surprise. He was over-pleased with himself, making me get scared like that.

"So you better answer them", he pointed out and walked past me to the bathroom.

If I was some Orihime kind of girls, I would've made a face towards the door right now. I felt like that.

Damn cocky bastard.

But I had to smile to the imaginary picture of him sneaking in the tall grass to get to hunt down some antelopes. Hey wait a sec, when did I start to think stuff like this?

* * *

He took almost an hour with his shower. I had already got my some clothes on and I was so close to falling back to sleep with the boring midday programs in TV, nothing to eat or cook (His fridge had only a couple of beers… What the fuck did he eat?) And just fucking nothing to do.

When he _finally_ came out, he shut the door with a loud bang by mean, just to wake me up.

"Sure took your time", I complained with a yawn.

"Ya missed me? "

"As if."

"Aww, yer just shy", He finished the conversation and I really though that he is the most annoying person I've ever talked with. I growled something unexplainable and smashed my face on the poor pillow lying on the couch. If he didn't cause me migraine, what would ever?

He came to the living room again now half clad and his hair got up too.

I over-lined that hair-option for the tattoo. He took only a couple minutes. That would earn even applause.

So now when I came down to it: "Have you had lots of girlfriends?"

It kinda escaped my lips by accident. He looked a bit confused by my sudden interest towards his ladies.

"I mean, there's always such a pile of them around you and stuff"

"Jealous?"

"Fuck you, answer"

"C'mon~ gimme some of that luv you had last night~"

"Who was the one who hates when I don't answer?"

"Who's the one who never answers?"

Touché.

But I ignored it; I will never lose to a guy like him. I just kept silent and picked my most icy glare to hit him with until he'd answer, which made him break quite quickly.

"Yea, I've had many", he groaned an leaned on the kitchen table behind him (He had moved across the room, trying to avoid my glare before.) He seemed to be disappointed that I didn't say that I'm jealous.

"Countless I'd say", he continued.

I'm not jealous.

"Fucked many?"

"Yea…"

"Dated many at the same time?"

"Yea…."

"How many?"

"Hey! Wtf is this?!" He growled with pissed off face. He didn't seem to like that I inquired stuff about his life.

"Just interested. You can share something about yourself now since you've fucked me _twice_, can't you?" He seemed to think of this as actually good reason.

"Fine, six I guess."

Bingo.

"That's quite a number… Wasn't it hard?" I was just a little bit pleased in myself. Even if that wouldn't have been the real meaning, I was going to hold on to that. My own little joke about him to laugh at.

"Nah… They're so fucking stupid, blind and don't really give a fuck as long as I do them", the subject made him a bit uneasy but he mostly sounded like the girls would've been totally boring.

"I see"

"Same questions, answer", he shat now and actually looked interested.

"Not so many, had sex with a couple, never dated many at the same time", I squeezed all the answers together and spat it out kind of coldly, I wasn't happy with those relationships either.

"Guys?", He continued.

"Never had. Jealousy hitting by the thought of me having sex with some other guys?" I copied his line from before.

"What if I _am_ jealous indeed?" He purred with a perverted smile. That surely wasn't a clever thing to ask him, that was kind of expected…

"You?" I continued, he was likely waiting for it.

"No other that you " He purred again and shifted closer to my direction. He was flirty as ever, though there was no point in hitting me anymore.

"Playing hunter again?" I thought aloud. He didn't seem to understand my words, oh right he couldn't have, I only though that. I waved my hand referring him to just forget about it.

"There's no food" I stated after a while of silence when my stomach made clear that it was about time to stuff some food down there. "Ya hungry?" He asked and poured some milk to a coffee he had just poured into a cute blue coffee cup. I nodded and he opened the fridge to check if I was right.

"Shoot, I should go to get something from the store…"

"You have money?" I inquired with a hint of disbelief.

"Of course I do", He snarled and closed the fridge's door. I wondered now that what he did for living but I was too late to ask when he already purred good bye and rushed out of the front door.

He sure was in a hurry.

I decided this was a perfect time to do some investigation around the house, since I wanted to know something about this guy and he wasn't being really talkative about himself.

I headed to his bedroom, I hadn't really looked around when I found myself here the first time and the second time I was sleeping on the couch. I stopped at the door way and took a proper look.

The bed was still messed up and there were shirts lying on the floor, one of them was mine. There was a cabinet under the window on the right wall from my point of view, a mirror and a table in front of it just next to the door. On the table there were several hair-styling products and a couple bottles of some famous men's fragrances. I smelled them and it was exactly his scent. His hair of course smelled like some gel I sniffed too. On the left wall there was a door that confirmed to be a closet. He had quite a collection of clothes and some fancy shoes too. And talk about those pieces of jewelry and wrist watches… Fuck they were expensive stuff. Next to the door there was a small table with stereos and on the wall there was quite a selection of CD's. He had all kinds of music.

The walls were painted something like grayish cyan, kind of soft, light color and there were a couple of pictures and posters placed properly in nice order. On top of the bed, there was a huge picture of a town, on the left wall there were some posters and a calendar (some swimsuit calendar) and on the right wall there were two paintings, one on each side of the window. I bet that he hadn't put them up like that by himself. They were too nicely in order that he could've done it.

I continue my search to the cabinet. I found one box for underwear and socks, one for sleepwear and sportswear and one for all the random stuff including carton of cigarettes, lighter, tickets, random pieces of accessory, photos and notebooks, even books (he isn't actually the kind of guy to read, is he?)

I looked at the photos I found and I came to realize that I was actually going through his stuff… I'm such a stalker.

But those photos were kind of… strange. They were like photo shoot pictures… him as the model. Now I raised my eyes from the photos and focused them on one poster hanging on the opposite wall. It was a fashion show poster. There was his name and picture on it… wait a sec, he's a model?!

"Yo, I'm back!" I heard him calling from the living room and I hurried putting the stuff back in the cabinet and getting up. He came looking for me and I acted as if I was just looking for my shirt.

"There you are, I bought some food!" He grinned and lifted the bag in his hand. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey, what do you do for living?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Why ya ask that?" He asked while unpacking the groceries.

"Just interested, you have to do something to get a nice apartment like this but you still seem to have time to hang in the bars all day long."

"I'm a model"

'_Ha. I'm such a fucking Sherlock Holmes' _Actually I felt like a real stalker for a sec...

"You get nice chicks through that work?" I teased him a little.

He nodded and smirked a bit.

"What do ya do?" he asked and also questioned would I be fine with microwave meals. I agreed to have them. I was hungry as hell.

"I'm something like journalist. But actually I study." I sat down and leaned my elbows on the table.

"Cool, what are yo studying for?"

"Doctor"

He seemed to be pretty impressed, I felt just a little proud. The meals were soon done and we both dug in with good appetite.

* * *

The clock was already ticking towards 5 pm when I realized that I should go to home soon.

"I guess I should head to home already", I spoke my thought aloud and he had a really disappointed face on. "Stay over another night", He asked.

"I think I can't take that two nights in a row yet…" The pain in my butt was still there.

I got up and collected my stuff. Just when I was turning the doorknob he rushed to get me.

"Not gonna give a good bye-kiss? " I sighed. I granted his wish a little awkwardly and left his house to get back home in my own peace.


	6. One More Nightout

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Bleach nor any of the characters featured in the story. All credit goes to Tite Kubo.**

**This story is BL (man/man) fanfiction. In case you don't like that you may want to go somewhere else now.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: One more night-out**

I let the doorbell ring three times before I forced my tired figure to leave the bed. I stumbled through my apartment sleepily and opened the door. An enormous force of bright aura almost blew me away when I opened the door to face Orihime with an overjoyed smile, as always. "Morning Ulquiorra!" She chuckled at my just-woken-up appearance. I swore I saw something shojo-manga like glitters and roses around her just now. Didn't she ever get tired to be that hyper-active?

Hey when did I give her my address? Well whatever.

I let her in and headed straight to the kitchen to get some caffeine up in my veins to wake up a little, I had still to blink my eyes to keep them in focus.

She offered to make breakfast for me but when I heard the upcoming menu, I decided that I wasn't actually so hungry.

"So, why did you come here?" I asked when we had sat down to drink some coffee.

How come every time I meet her we drink something?

"Actually I came to see how you were doing" She smiled but I saw some worry flicker in her eyes for just a second.

"Why's that?" I inquired, sounding a little irritated, I wasn't really comfortable with someone worrying over me… ever.

"Well, I left you at the bar alone so I was worried if something happened to you… that blue-haired noisy guy seemed to have some interest in you", She told her story a little embarrassed.

She had pretty sharp eyes, I had to admit.

I shouldn't tell her what actually happened between me and the guy, should I? I took a sip of my coffee and there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Hey where did you get my address from?" I finally asked since there wasn't anything else to talk about in particular.

She flinched and flushed scarlet.

"Erm, I… looked it up from the phonebook… sorry if I'm being pushy or stalker or something", she explained ashamedly.

"It's okay, you could've just asked" I corrected her understanding that I was mad at her and she thanked, apologizing once again afterwards.

Just then a frightening realization hit the back of my head.

'_If she got the address from a phonebook with just my fist name and number… __**he **__could get it too…'_

"Fuck", I growled out loud and hid my face on my palms. This was a serious threat now. But I wondered if he'd be clever enough to do that… It had been already two days after I last saw him and he hasn't contacted… Yeah he isn't just that clever of a guy. I just had to convince myself to believe that.

"Is something wrong Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked with wide eyes.

"Nah, sorry my head just hurts… I'll get some medicine", I lied and went to the cabinets. I grabbed my phone and checked the messages… Nothing.

Calls… Nothing.

Phew, maybe he really was the type of guy who'd just have his way and then never contact again.

"What're you doing?"

Orihime had popped right behind me and she scared the hell out of me by this simple question.

"I- There's no medicine… But I'll be fine" I lied another little white lie and passed by her to pour the rest of the coffee down my throat. It tasted bitter, I never put sugar on it but this cup tasted actually really bad.

Orihime was gazing at me with curious eyes and finally asking:

"You seem tense… Are you really okay?"

I nodded and faked a little smile and put the cup into the dishwasher along with hers.

She started talking about something her friend had told her and I listened, adding something here and there to make it seem like I actually was participating in the conversation. We sat on the couch and I turned the TV on to see the news of today. I skipped the part of celebrities 'cause I had the feeling that there just might be something about the certain model guy. Orihime tried to insist on watching it too but I refused to give the remote to her. She whined and took a pillow to hit me, I dodged successfully and she fell off the couch, laughing. I chuckled a little too. She was certainly amusing companion to spend time with.

The doorbell rang and I instantly froze in fear.

A dozen of maybe's and if's filled my head and I really couldn't move to open the door.

"I'll get it~" Orihime jumped up when I showed no sign of going and bounced to the door, air filled with the usual carefree joy.

The door opened and I heard a noise of surprisement coming from Orihime.

"Yo~ Is Ulquiorra home?"

Fuck.

I really though that he wouldn't be clever enough.

"Ehh- -Ulquiorra? He's asking for you", Orihime called for me but I refused to move from the couch.

I took a quick glimpse at the door way and I saw what I expected, Grimmjow, standing there with a displeased expression of not being acknowledged by me.

"Hey you fucking- don't ignore me! I see you sitting there!" He growled and Orihime backed away from the door with a sound that resembled something like a mouse.

"Shut up already you fucking retard" I hissed and got up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The welcoming wasn't quite as warm as Orihime's and she took a quick notice to it too. She seemed to wonder what I had against the guy who she didn't know that I would've even known. Her eyes were full of curiosity as she eyed me and the Grimmjow, weighting the atmosphere in between us and analyzing it. I was more than afraid that she'd get in to wrong conclusions… I hadn't known her for long but I knew that she had a bad habit of doing that.

But she wasn't that stupid not to get, that I had given the guy my name and / or phone number since he had came here.

I sighed deeply and let him in, closing the door with a loud bam. He was like a lost kitten accepted to its new home, all grin and joy, scanning the new area with curiosity. Orihime was still feeling a bit lost but she decided to just let it be for the time being and get to know if the guy visiting actually was that bad type of a person.

I didn't offer any of the leftover coffee to him, just sat back to the couch I just was in and noted Orihime to get moving from the door she was still standing next to.

"So what's your business?" I inquired with a cold tone. I tried to make it as clear as possible to him that he wasn't quite welcomed here.

"Just wanted to see ya", he said like it was the most obvious thing ever, almost insulted that I hadn't known in the first place.

"Why?" I asked and noticed that the bastard was just scanning Orihime from head to toe with his pointy cyan orbs. I coughed to get his attention again and repeated the question.

Orihime looked really uncomfortable now.

"Well… why wouldn't I, y'know" He laughed and winked to me. That fucking imbecilic…

"Erm, how do you know each other?" Orihime interrupted, the question had been running in her mind since he had arrived for sure.

"We met at the bar and then we-" Grimmjow started but I interrupted his speech just in time:

"I passed out and so I ended up sleeping on his couch for a night" I stated coldly. Grimmjow had the most annoying face he had ever made. As if I'd tell her what we did you dork. I shat a glance to him to shut him up and it seemed to work. He grit his teeth and looked really displeased again.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, it's okay" Orihime smiled and seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"Now today there's a party at the Barragan's! Shall we go too?" She continued and the excitement sparkled all over her.

I had already gotten enough trouble out of drinking but she kept whining until I gave up (It was seriously the millionth 'pleeease' when I exhaled and said 'fine'.) Grimmjow was of course fine with it to start with.

"But I won't drink much this time", I noted them as I closed the door behind us.

I thought that Grimmjow would be gathering his usual pile of women to surround him but this time, for everyone's surprisement, he told everyone to go away.

We were sitting at the corner where he always sat and he ordered a lot of drinks to start with.

The music was loud and there were more people than usual, dancing, chatting and drinking on their own groups or just alone. A couple of pretty hot women came to say hello to Orihime too, one of them had green hair and grayish eyes and the other one was blonde, her eyes were too blurry to see the color… she was drunk as hell. They introduced themselves to be Neliel and Rangiku.

Rangiku was the one who was drunk and she explained almost her whole life story to us before Neliel finally dragged her away by force.

Orihime was clearly delighted, I heard that she had learned drinking from the drunkie friend of hers. She used to drink together with her, she always told me the same story when she had sake.

Grimmjow was being a little too quiet to be his normal self and he also took a lot of time watching Orihime… It began to be disturbing.

Orihime had visited her home to change his usual clothes to something more like a party wear. It was a bit of thai flavored entirety containing a purple shirt with overly low neckline (ending just a little way under her breasts), a pink skirt, a white scarf on her head and golden pieces jewelry on her neck, wrists and hair.

She caught a lot of attention from the men, even more than before… Grimmjow seemed pretty interested too. He kept staring at her all the time when he wasn't ordering something. For some reason, it annoyed me.

I still kept silent and just listened to Orihime's babbling. The girl had already drunk more than Grimmjow and me altogether but it seemed like it was nothing to her.

Grimmjow had snapped out of his gazing finally and he started to talk as well. They seemed to get along pretty well too now… A very metaphorical vein was popping up on my forehead right now.

This was annoying.

* * *

I gulped down another weird drink Grimmjow had offered and leaned back and almost fell off the chair. And I had promised myself not to drink… But I had had to. I couldn't stand the earlier situation, Grimmjow was even flirting with Orihime and openly suggesting stuff, keeping it just in the lines of suitable. He hadn't looked at me even once since we had came here.

I growled and dropped my head down on the table. I wanted to go home right now. I wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to get away from this place.

I felt really awful.

I'm not gonna forgive that guy for sure for doing this.

"Hey Ulquiorra? Are ya alright?" I had finally caught his attention, he almost seemed to worry about me.

"No, I'm not" I raised my head from the table and his face was just hovering above my own. Tempting, tempting but Orihime was still there, so I just hit my head against the table again.

"Maybe I should take him home…"

Heyy he really did worry… or just acted to make good impression to the little princess. Orihime agreed with him and left home too, she wasn't comfortable alone at the bar full of creepy men. We said our good nights to her and left, but surprise, surprise, we weren't heading towards my apartment.

* * *

"You gonna take advantage of me being drunk again eh?" I laughed and slumped to his couch.

"Well I wasn't planning to", he answered kind of lacking the interest for the whole conversation. I chuckled and pulled him to the couch too.

"What's that with the princess?" I asked and saw that I caught him off-guard with this topic.

"Er- what do you mean?" He babbled and avoided looking me into eyes.

"Well you were totally hitting on her at the bar", I continued and I sounded like some bitchy girlfriend of his. I felt pretty stupid.

"What you jealous?" His usual catchphrase.

"Yes", I replied coolly. That was the truth… but to be honest I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't the alcohol.

Ha, I could've laughed at his expression if I really didn't mean my words.

His cyan orbs had widened by surprise and he was staring at me with disbelief flowing from his expression.

"W-What? Y'mean really?" He muttered and looked at me again. I only nodded and leaned towards him.

"It ticks me off to see you like that with someone else", I grabbed his collar and left my lips breath over his, not touching.

"It ticks the hell out of me", I whispered and felt his breath against my lips too. I lifted my gaze to meet up with his and his eyes flamed with surprisement, still not being able to get a grip of my words being true and growing lust behind it all.

He inhaled sharply and laughed a sec.

"You're just a fucking cock-tease" He growled and grinned.

"Well, ya wantin' me to be only yers?" He asked with a playful tone and pushed me on my back to the couch. I gave a small laugh and then nodded.

"That would be nice"

He grinned again with a maniac twist this time and leaned down to connect our lips. He kissed me softly, not even using tongue, which came as quite a surprise to me. Grimmjow was no guy to act 'softly.'

"You're still drunk", he pointed out and lifted me up, I couldn't stand straight, according to my wobbling so he decided to carry me to the bed.

"Hey, yer light", he chuckled and I would've hit him if I had the required strength for that. I just mumbled something and wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't drop.

He put me down carefully on the bed, not even trying to attack me now- he had learned from the last time that I really didn't appreciate to be fucked when I'm drunk. I slipped under the covers and took my shirt off, curling then to the smooth fabric. He joined me after changing to his sleep pants and looked at me with a smile on his face.

I reached out for his face and pulled him closer to kiss him again, opening my mouth for him. He answered the kiss gladly and pulled me just next to his side so I could feel the heat of his body against the coldness of mine.

"Good night" He whispered when the mouth-lock broke and leaned down to get some sleep.

"Let's talk tomorrow when you're sober"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I knew already that I'd regret this all tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
